Usui's Surprise
by EmoChickie
Summary: Usui has been in Britain for the past five years without knowing that he has a son. Usui comes back and finds out that about his son, Takumi, and decides that he wants to be a family with Misaki and Takumi. UsuixMisaki, some SuzunaxHinata, and some SakuraxKuuga.
1. Chapter 1

** Just to prevent confusion. When I say Takumi I'm talking about baby Takumi, not adult Takumi Usui. I just call him Usui.**

Takumi was jumping on my bed when I woke up. I grabbed his legs and he tumbled down on top of me and started to giggle.

Takumi had been named him after his father.

Usui had left to go to Britain without realizing that he had gotten me pregnant. He had been gone for almost five years. Takumi Jr., as I had nicknamed him, was four years old.

Takumi had Usui's blonde hair and green eyes. I was happy that he looked like his father.

I wanted Usui to come back, but at the same time I wasn't sure how he would react to being a father.

I didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't want me or his son in his life.

I sighed and decided not to think about it.

Takumi stopped jumping on me and I tickled him before he started to scream with laughter.

"Go to the kitchen, I'll be right there." I said before kissing his forehead.

"Okay mommy." Takumi said before running out of the room.

He looked so much like Usui, and it was adorable. Takumi was born with his green eyes, which was uncommon, but I thought it made him very special.

I was currently living in an apartment with my son, I still worked in Maid Latte and Aoi usually watched Takumi while I worked.

Aoi hung out at Maid Latte since his father had asked Satsuki to take care of him for a while.

I got out of bed and stretched a little before quickly changing into jeans and a shirt. I started to think about Usui once more.

I couldn't wait for Usui to come back. Maybe he would be completely different now. I had no idea what Usui would be coming back to me.

I went to the kitchen and saw that Takumi was getting all the ingredients for pancakes. I helped him reach the flour on the top shelf and I helped him make the batter.

Once we had a good stack of pancakes I put Takumi in his chair and gave him a pancake to eat. He was so much like Usui.

I finished eating quickly and lifted Takumi up and took him to his bedroom. I helped him change into pants and a t-shirt. I combed his hair and helped him put his jacket and shoes on before taking his hand and going down to the parking lot.

I had gotten a car when Takumi was a baby.

I put Takumi into his car seat and drove to Maid Latte. I parked in the back and went in through the staff door and the moment I walked in Satsuki attacked me and grabbed Takumi before kissing his cheeks. She was in love with my son.

"It's nice to see you too." I said with a chuckle.

"Mommy," Takumi giggled when I Satsuki tickled him and kissed his cheeks again. Aoi walked out from the break room came to get Takumi. Aoi had stopped cross-dressing a few years back.

I changed into my maid outfit and stretched a little before going out to work. There weren't many people here right now.

I was taller than I was five years ago, and I looked a bit different, more beautiful than I was in high school, like an adult.

I was only around twenty-two years old but I was different from when I was a 17 year old.

"Master, welcome back," I said with a smile when I saw Hinata walk in. He had been very supportive of me and he had helped me with Takumi.

The three idiots still came here once in a while. Hinata was currently dating Suzuna, who was now nineteen.

"Hello Misaki." Hinata said giving me a smile. He had a deeper voice now. He sat down and ordered coffee.

I was going to get his coffee when I heard the door open. I turned to the door and stopped when I saw who was standing there.

I froze and immediately ran into the staff room when I saw Usui.

I should just give Usui my address and let him come visit me later. That would be better than having to explain everything to him now. Usui would need some time to get used to Takumi.

I started to think clearly and stopped feeling so nervous. I wrote down my address, apartment number, and phone number on a piece of paper and walked back into the room.

Usui was still standing there and smiling. I sighed and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side door of Maid Latte. He happily followed me.

"Misa-chan, you've gotten cuter, did you drag me back here to take advantage of me." Usui said giving me a small smile.

"Shut up you perverted alien!" I said with a pout before hitting his shoulder. He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"It's fun to tease you, Misaki."

"My shift ends in three hours, come meet me at my apartment." I said giving him the piece of paper.

"Why can't we talk now?" Usui asked putting the piece of paper into his pocket.

I looked up at his eyes. His hair was a little bit shorter, and he was five or six inches taller than when he left. He looked the same, expect just taller.

I pulled him down and kissed him softly. He gladly complied and kissed me back.

"I missed you so much." I said before putting my arms around him. I buried my face into his chest and his arms went around my body as well.

"I missed Misa-chan too." Usui said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're making fun of me right now." I said pulling away and crossing my arms.

"It's too fun to see your reactions." Usui said softly before kissing me once more.

I pushed him away after another chaste kiss.

"Come to my apartment in three hours, okay?" I told Usui before kissing him once final time.

"Okay." Usui said before pulling me to his chest once more.

I hoped that Usui would want to have Takumi in his life.

I went back into the staff room and tried to calm down. Satsuki told me to take a break and I sat down on the floor in the break room and Takumi ran to me before climbing into my lap.

"Mommy, who was that?" Takumi asked looking at me.

"That's one of mommy's friends." I said before putting my arms around Takumi. I rubbed his back and just hugged him.

I let Takumi run back to Aoi and I went back to work.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I was waiting for Usui to come to my apartment. Takumi was asleep in his bedroom taking a nap.

I heard a knock on the door and let out a breath before finally going to the door.

I opened the door and Usui walked in and kissed me. I really missed him, but I had more to worry about than just him right now.

"Usui, I need to tell you something." I said returning his kisses. He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap before kissing me again.

I pushed him away and looked at him seriously. He stopped trying to kiss me and just looked at me waiting for my response.

"Momma," Takumi screamed before running into the room in his pajamas.

Usui froze and his body tensed up.

"Takumi, why did you wake up?" I said getting off of Usui's lap. I lifted my son up and he shrugged.

"Who is that?" Takumi asked looking at Usui.

"That's just mommy's friend." I said before taking Takumi back to his bedroom. I told him to play with his toys until I came back to his bedroom.

I went back to the living room.

"That's what I needed to tell you about." I said sitting down as far away from him on the couch. I felt like throwing up right now.

"I have a son." Usui said before holding his head in his hands. "I come back after five years and I find out I have a son." Usui said to himself.

"I was pregnant when you left, I didn't find out until after you were gone." I said sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I tried to contact you but your brother refused to let me talk to you, he even tried to convince me to get an abortion." I said pulling my knees to my body.

"He what?" Usui said sharply. "He knew you were pregnant and he never told me.

"I didn't want to make you come back until you did what you had to do." I said shrugging.

Usui sighed and calmed down before looking at me.

"You named him Takumi." He said looking at me.

I nodded and Usui pulled me back into his lap.

"I want him to know me; I want him to know who I am." Usui said immediately.

"Thank god." I said quietly before putting my arms around his neck.

"What?" Usui asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you might not want him…" I said silently. He tightened his arms around me.

"I definitely want my son." Usui said kissing my forehead reassuringly. I sighed and kissed Usui gently. He returned the kiss.

"Takumi is waiting in his room; I'm going to get him." I said walking back to Takumi's bedroom. I held his hand and we walked to the living room.

Takumi had his big fluffy white bear clutched to him. He was obsessed with that thing.

Usui stood up and just watched us.

"Takumi, you know how your friend Aki has a daddy?" I asked Takumi. I was trying to help him understand this as much as he could.

"He's my daddy isn't he, I look just like him." Takumi said looking at Usui. I was surprised that Takumi had already figured it out.

"Yes, he's your daddy." I said softly. Takumi walked over to Usui and looked up at him.

"Don't hurt my mommy again." Takumi said quietly before reaching his arms out. Usui picked him up and Takumi whispered into his ear.

"Promise?" Takumi asked once he was done talking.

"I promise." Usui agreed before putting my son back on the ground. He ran to me and clutched onto my leg.

I took his hand in mine and went back to his bedroom before tucking him in and letting him sleep.

I knew he was still tired since he hadn't gotten the full two hour nap that he usually had.

"What did you promise him?" I asked immediately.

"It's a secret Ayuzawa." Usui said before putting his arms around my body.

He promised to come over tomorrow to hang out with Takumi and I gave him a long hug goodbye before he left.

**I wasn't very sure if I should post this, but I decided that I might as well :) I would really like to get some input on this story, I've been thinking about posting a story like this with Usui and Misaki for a while.**


	2. Important, read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	3. Chapter 2

**2 Months Later**

Usui was currently looking through photos from when I was pregnant.

I know he would always regret not being here when I was pregnant and when Takumi was born.

Usui stopped at a picture of the 20 week ultrasound picture and he traced Takumi's head with his finger.

"I'm sorry." Usui said immediately. He switched the page to the picture of me holding Takumi right after he was born.

Takumi was born eight weeks premature but his lungs were fully developed. He also had the healthy weight of 6 pounds 4 ounces.

"I don't blame you for not being here, I blame your brother." I said pushing his hair out of his eyes. Takumi was sleeping over at my mom's house today.

I wanted some time alone with Usui.

We had gone over some things before we started to date again.

We had mainly discussed having more children, and moving to a new house.

Usui wanted us to move to a new house together with Takumi, but I loved my apartment. I knew that living in a house would be better for us though.

Usui had told me that he wanted lots and lots of babies with me, which had started many long sessions of lovemaking.

I pulled Usui to me for a kiss and he happily kissed me back. I climbed into his lap and my legs wound around his waist.

He chuckled and kissed me again. I rested my head against his shoulder. His hair felt so soft.

I giggled and started to run my fingers through it.

"You look like a tiger." I blurted out.

"What?" Usui asked raising an eyebrow and staring at me.

"Nothing," I mumbled burying my face into his neck.

"If I'm a tiger, doesn't that make you my mate?" Usui joked. He kissed my neck softly and I didn't move.

He started to attack me with tickles and I screamed and fell off of him. I glared at him and he shrugged.

I stood up and stretched. It was almost nine o'clock and I was starting to get tired.

My shirt rode up and you could see my abdomen. Usui just stared at me for a while and then stood up and threw me over his shoulder.

He walked over to my bedroom and dropped me on the bed.

I made an 'oomph' sound and he chuckled and bent down to kiss me.

He quickly disposed of my shirt and shorts and I shuddered as I watched his eyes stray over my body possessively.

We ended up fucking like bunnies…although with a boyfriend like Usui, I don't know how I managed not ripping his clothes off every time I saw him.

**3 Months Later**

When I woke up I was lying on top of Usui and his arms were wrapped around my body.

I yawned and lifted my head up to check my clock. I was going to be late for work if I didn't get up soon.

Gah! I have to go to work today!

I pulled myself out of Usui's arms and his eyes opened and he looked up at me. I giggled and leaned down to kiss him.

He sat up and got out of bed. Usui stretched once he was out of bed and I ogled him. He turned to me and winked before going to the bathroom.

I followed him and he pulled me into the shower with him. I let out a small giggle and his arms wrapped around my waist.

We washed each other and had a quickie in the shower. I got out of the stall and wrapped a towel around my body.

I went back to my room and grabbed my clothes. I shoved a white bra and shirt on and put shorts on.

I ruffled my hair a bit and put a baseball cap on. Usui had some of his clothes here. He changed into black pants and an untucked green button up shirt.

I ogled his abs and then went to the kitchen to go eat. I turned the stove on and started to cook an omelet. I could make decent food now.

"Don't burn the kitchen down." Usui said walking into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and threw a wooden spoon at him. Usui dodged it and grinned at me.

Once an idiot always an idiot…

I finished cooking and shoved an omelet his way. He cautiously took a bite and I rolled my eyes again before shoving some into my mouth.

I heard Takumi scream mommy so I went to his bedroom. I lifted him off of his bed and put him on the floor. He did a pee-pee dance to the bathroom and I chuckled and made his bed.

I set out a shirt and pants for him to wear and went to the bathroom. Takumi walked out and I lifted him up and took him back to his bedroom.

I helped him put clothes on and ruffled his hair before taking his hand and walking with him to the kitchen.

"At least there was some flavor." Usui said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and lifted Takumi up to put him in his chair.

I gave him half of my omelet and went to the bedroom to get my purse. Usui and Takumi were both coming to work with me. Aoi was going to watch Takumi as usual and Usui was back to being our cook.

I stretched my arms and put the plates in the dishwasher before grabbing my purse.

I helped Takumi with his shoes and he clutched onto my pants.

"Mommy, why is daddy comin' with us?" Takumi asked in his cute little kid voice.

"Because he wants to spend some time with you and me," I said ruffling his hair.

That _was_ why he wanted to go back to working with me. I got the guys downstairs to the car and buckled Takumi into his car seat.

I tossed the keys to Usui and he got into the driver's seat. I didn't feel like driving right now.

I felt like I was going to throw up or something. Maybe my cooking hadn't gotten that much better…

I still remember how bad the porridge I had made for him tasted, Usui had eaten it anyways. I should have realized that he already loved me back then, but I didn't.

Usui had told me that his brother was coming to Japan soon. His brother still didn't know that I had kept the baby.

Takumi started to complain about his car seat and I turned around to look at him.

"We're almost there," I said grabbing his stuffed toy from his bag. I gave it to him and his attention was taken by it.

Takumi was started preschool soon. At first I hadn't wanted to put him in preschool, but Usui had convinced me.

I wanted Takumi to go to the same elementary school and middle school that I had gone to. I had already decided that Takumi was going to Seika.

Sakura and Shizuko were coming to the house to visit Takumi today. They still didn't know that Usui was back.

Sakura had been dating Kuuga for quite a while and I still didn't like him much but I knew how much Sakura loved him that I never made any arguments about him.

He was still trying to get on my good side.

We got to Maid Latte soon enough and Usui parked in the back parking lot.

I went to the back room to change and Takumi, like usual, ran to the room where Aoi usually was.

I quickly put my maid outfit on and stretched a bit before going out. Honaka and Erika were working today.

Erika saw me and gave me a smile. I started to work like I usually did and I was already getting tired after about ten minutes.

I went to the kitchen and leaned against the wall. I suddenly felt extremely nauseous. I immediately stormed to the bathroom before throwing up.

I flushed the toilet and got up before splashing my face with cold water.

I felt like I did during the first few months of my pregnancy with Takumi.

I had been throwing up for the past week.

I could be pregnant again.

I never went on birth control after Takumi was born.

There could be a baby inside of me.

I almost fainted when I thought about it.

Usui had just come back a few months ago. He came back to a son he didn't know he had and now I could be pregnant again?

Usui hadn't been there when Takumi was just a newborn baby and all he did was eat, sleep, and poop.

He came to a son who was almost completely independent. Did Usui even want another child?

I tried not to think about it and I got up and left the bathroom. Satsuki saw me about to walk back out.

"Misaki! You look terrible! You should go home." She said in her motherly voice. I nodded and went back to the back room to change. I slid down to the floor and tried not to cry.

I didn't want another child right now, not when I just got Usui back.

I just sat there for a while thinking about stuff. I started to feel sick again. I took deep breaths and opened my eyes and got up. I pulled my clothes off and shoved my regular clothes on before leaving the room. I went to Takumi and saw that Aoi was trying to convince him to dress in girl clothes.

"Aoi, stop trying to turn my son into you," I said sarcastically. Aoi stuck his tongue out at me and continued to ask Takumi to wear girl clothes.

"Takumi, we're going home," I said ruffling his hair. He pulled away from me and glared and I giggled. Takumi really hated it when I touched his hair.

He took my hand and followed me. Usui was at the back door. Obviously Satsuki had talked to him.

Usui still had my car keys and I really didn't mind that he had them.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling sick?" Usui asked once we were all in the car.

"I didn't think that I needed to tell you, I didn't feel sick before we came here." I said shrugging.

Maybe he already had a suspicion that I was pregnant, he knew me too well, he had probably already guessed that I was.

I was going to take a pregnancy test the moment I went home and I was going to tell Usui before I took it.

My mind kept wandering to the thought of seeing Usui changing diapers and sleeping with our baby on his chest. The thoughts made me so happy that I wanted to cry.

I kept my thoughts away from me and tried to think about other things.

I hadn't visited my mom in a while. I should visit her and Suzuna soon.

We got home pretty soon and I went to get Takumi out of his car seat. He was asleep.

I lifted him up and grabbed his bag before going inside. I went to his bedroom and took his clothes of and helped him put night clothes on before tucking him in. I kissed his forehead and hugged him before turning the lights off.

I kept the door open just in case he woke up and wanted me. Usui was lying on the couch and checking something on his phone.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and took a few deep breaths before taking a pregnancy test from under the sink.

I closed the door before peeing on the damn thing.

I waited for three long minutes before being able to check the freaking thing. Maybe I could tell Usui later.

I anxiously picked it up and looked down at it.

Positive.

I took another test and waited for another three minutes before checking again.

Positive.

I wanted to keep taking a test until I got a negative but I didn't. I couldn't be sure until I went to my doctor, right?

Usui knocked on the door.

"Misaki? Are you okay?" He asked immediately.

"I'm fine," I said trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible. I shoved the tests into my pocket and opened the bathroom door.

I pulled the tests out of my pocket and shoved them into his hand before rushing to the living room.

I curled up on the corner of the couch and tried to relax.

Usui himself had told me that he wanted a lot of kids, he's probably happy about this.

I fucking hope so.

**A new chapter, yay! I think it's a bit too soon for this to happen, but trust me, there are some surprises to come. I would love to know what you think of the story, I was very hesitant to post this online at first and now I just want to know what people think of the story! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

I sat on the couch and waited. Five minutes passed by and I was on the verge of crying. I curled up into a ball on the couch and waited for Usui to come and talk to me.

About three more minutes passed before he walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. He put his arms around my body and he pulled me into his lap.

"We're having another child, this is great news." Usui kissed me gently and I smiled into the kiss and tears started streaming down my face.

"I thought you would be mad." I said quietly while he buried his face into the crook of my neck and hugged me.

"Why would I be mad, isn't this good news?" Usui kissed me again and I smiled and put my arms around his neck and just hugged him for a while.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I smiled at Usui and he chuckled.

"How much do you love me?" Usui asked keeping me snuggled in his warm grasp.

"I love you enough to go through another pregnancy for you," I giggled and kissed him one more time.

Takumi walked into the living room yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was wearing his pajamas and I giggled when he sleepily looked up at us.

He walked over to me and lifted his arms up. I lifted him up into my lap and he rested his head on my chest and wrapped his legs around my waist. I held my monkey boy close to my body and Usui wrapped his arms around both of us.

I liked this, that we were one big happy family. I was glad that Takumi accepted Usui as his father so quickly. I was so sure that he was going to have a few problems with adjusting to having Usui with us.

I was hoping that Usui and I would get married before having another child, but I didn't care right now. I was too happy to even be scared that Usui would leave me. I know he would never do that to me.

I started to feel extremely tired so I put Takumi on the couch before getting up and lifting him up again. I went to his bedroom and tucked him into bed.

"Mommy," Takumi mumbled and rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked while he rubbed his eyes. He nodded and I sent him off to the bathroom. I went to the kitchen and saw that Usui was already making something.

I smiled and kissed him before going to the bedroom. I was starting to feel tired anyways. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes and tried to relax. I was about to fall asleep when Takumi sat down on the bed with me and cuddled into my arms.

"Daddy is making food, go eat." I pushed Takumi's hair out of his eyes, it was getting long. He had very beautiful hair like Usui's, it was crazy like Usui's too.

Takumi pouted at me and I chuckled. He hated it when I played with his hair, he told me that it was annoying once and I nearly gave him the silent treatment.

I lifted him off the bed and went to the kitchen with him. Usui made omelet rice and Takumi smiled, omelet rice was one of his favorite foods. I lifted him up onto a chair with a groan and Usui sent me a disapproving look and I rolled my eyes. He just found out that I was pregnant and he was already being overprotective.

Takumi started eating and a wave of nausea flew over me and I groaned and went to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, I didn't exactly feel like eating anymore. After about fifteen minutes Usui and Takumi walked into the bedroom and Takumi bounced onto the bed and cuddled with me. Usui also came and cuddled with me and I smiled. I get to spend some time with my boys.

Usui and I have to tell Takumi that I'm pregnant. Another baby, I have no idea how we're going to handle this. I knew that Usui and I both wanted more kids, but I wasn't thinking it would be this soon.

Gerard was coming to Japan in less than two days and I was scared of what was going to happen when he found out that I kept the baby. What if he messed things up for me once again and made Usui go back to Britain. No. I refuse to give birth to another child without Usui right next to me.

I broke my mother's hand when I was giving birth to Takumi…I still feel bad about that. She said it was no big deal, but I feel bad anyways.

I glanced down at Takumi and smiled. He was already asleep; he had been sleeping a lot lately. I was starting to get a bit worried.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen and tried to eat something. I ended up having crackers. I went to the living room with my crackers and ate them while thinking about the baby.

What if it was more than one baby this time? I smiled at the thought. I got up and grabbed my phone from my purse before making an appointment with my doctor. It wasn't certain that I was pregnant until I actually had a blood test, although I was pretty sure that I was pregnant. I was already suffering from morning sickness and my abdomen was hard.

After making an appointment for tomorrow I sat back down on the couch and ate my crackers. I can't wait until my morning sickness is gone.

**2 Weeks Later**

I was having a tough time falling asleep and Usui wasn't exactly helping me fall asleep. He was already asleep but I was going to wake him up soon if I couldn't fall asleep.

At my appointment two weeks ago we had found out that I was currently fourteen weeks pregnant right now and I was pregnant with twins. We didn't know genders yet since it was too early.

There was a large bump protruding from my abdomen and it made me feel extremely unattractive. Usui and I told Takumi, he was excited to be a big brother. We hadn't seen Gerard at all, which I was happy about. I didn't want to see him.

I shook Usui awake and he just groaned and ignored me so I shook him even harder.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked sleepily. I buried my face in his chest.

"I can't sleep." I mumbled into his chest, it probably sounded like a garbled mess.

"What?" Usui pushed me away slightly and I repeated myself. Usui turned me around pulled me to his chest and spooned me. He lifted up my shirt and began to gently rub my belly. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. Usui kissed my forehead and I smiled and fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Usui wasn't in bed with me and I could hear noises from the kitchen. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen without even changing my clothes.

"What's going on in here?" I asked sleepily while the noises got louder. Usui and Takumi were making something and I smiled and patted my belly before going back to bedroom and snuggling into bed.

After about twenty minutes Takumi and Usui came into the bedroom with a plate of food. I sat up in bed and gave Usui a kiss before kissing Takumi's forehead.

"Good morning my lovelies," I smiled and Usui handed me the plate and I stared to eat.

"Thank you for the food, I love you two so much." I gave Usui the plate and hugged Takumi and kissed Usui again before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

I changed into some comfy pants and a shirt that felt too small. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch before remembering that Satsuki was going to come over later to take Takumi out for lunch.

I was looking forward to the alone time with Usui. I had been feeling extremely horny all the time and we couldn't have sex whenever I wanted because Takumi was awake and he would end up walking in on us. I didn't want to have the sex conversation this early in Takumi's life.

Takumi ran over to the couch and climbed into my lap. I smiled and kissed his forehead before pulling him to my chest and hugging him.

I missed having cuddle time with my son. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck while I held him to my body and rocked back and forth.

"Sweetheart I love you so much," I cooed to him and continued to hug him. I suddenly realized how weird I sounded and came to the conclusion that I was having mood swings or something. Takumi tried to get out of my arms and I pulled him back to me. He laughed and kissed my cheek before figuring out how to get out of my arms.

I pouted and Takumi went to his room and I assumed he was reading, or playing a game. I continued to pout until Usui came into the living room and smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sad, Takumi left me." I pouted again and Usui chuckled and pulled me into his lap before kissing me gently. I moaned into his mouth and straddled him before continuing to kiss him.

Usui switched our places so he was above me and he started trailing kisses down my neck. Usui was about to take off my shirt when I heard a knock on my apartment door. I groaned and kissed Usui once more before opening the door to my apartment.

"Hi," I said while glancing up at who was at the door. I froze and my eyes widened when I realized who it was.

Gerard.

Usui walked over to the door and pushed me behind him. I rubbed my belly comfortingly and frowned. I pulled Usui out of the apartment with me and closed the door. I didn't want Takumi to have to meet Gerard right now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked facing Gerard and giving him a look.

"I wanted to see how my brother was doing, I see you've been busy." Gerard looked down at my bulging stomach and I scowled at him. I felt like smacking that smirk off his face.

"I'm going to murder you slowly with a carving knife." I muttered glaring at Gerard. He glared back at me and Usui opened the door of the apartment and pushed me back inside. I pouted and went inside anyways.

**Usui POV**

"What are you doing here, tell me the truth." Gerard shrugged and I really felt like hitting him.

"So Misaki is pregnant again?" I definitely wanted to hit him now, he still thought Misaki got rid of Takumi, she was too kind to ever do something like that.

"Our first child is nearly five years old now, he looks like me." I commented and leaned against the door. Gerard's eyes widened slightly at my comment.

"She kept the baby? I didn't expect she would." Gerard chuckled and I growled and pinned him against the wall. He didn't move.

"How dare you, you had no right to tell her to get an abortion." I loosened my grip before shoving him against the wall.

"A child would have ruined you, I was merely protecting you." Gerard still had a smirk on his face.

"I know that you weren't thinking of protecting me when you kept me from Misaki and my son." I growled before letting him go.

"Get out of here, and don't come back." I clenched my teeth in anger when the door opened and Misaki walked out. Takumi was hiding behind her legs and he tugged on my pants and reached his arms up to me. I lifted him up and glared at Gerard before going inside and slamming the door behind me.

"Who was that?" Takumi looked back and forth between Misaki and I and Misaki took Takumi from me.

"That was daddy's brother." She explained quietly. Misaki set him down on the floor and he went back to his bedroom. I sat down on the couch and groaned. Misaki climbed on top of me and started to kiss me. I chuckled when she started to take my shirt off.

"You are too eager to have sex." I commented. Misaki climbed off me and glared at me before going to the bedroom. I got off the couch and went to the bedroom to see what she was doing. Misaki was moping on the bed and pouting.

"What's wrong now?" I pulled Misaki to me and she sighed.

"I just get really…aroused…lately and you're making fun of me for it." Misaki continued to pout and I kissed her gently.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you." I continued to kiss her and she moaned and giggled before kissing me gently.

**Misaki POV**

I started to take off Usui's shirt and he chuckled and continued to kiss me. He pulled off my shirt and started to trail kisses down my neck. Usui unhooked my bra and threw it to the side before taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I let out a small moan of pleasure and he continued to kiss down my body. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down my belly and I giggled.

Usui tugged off my pants and I moaned when he began to rub me through my panties. He finally took them off and rubbed my clit gently with his thumb. I cried out in pleasure and bit my lip.

I pushed Usui's pants down with my feet and he laughed and threw off his pants before going back to pleasuring me with his fingers.

I heard Takumi open his bedroom door and Usui rushed to cover us with the blankets on the bed. Takumi opened the door and I buried myself in Usui's chest. I'm sure Takumi had no idea what we had just been doing.

"Mommy, the doorbell rang." I blushed, it was probably Satsuki.

"We'll be right there, you can answer the door." Usui said calmly. Takumi gave us a weird look before leaving the room. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and I snorted out a laugh.

"Let's go answer the door." I got out of bed and put my clothes on before going to the living room. I was right, it was Satsuki. She saw my belly and smiled before walking over and rubbing it gently.

"You're so big!" I pouted and my lip started to quiver. Satsuki immediately tried to make me feel better. I made a face at her and she hugged me. I giggled and hugged her back.

"I'm going to take Takumi with me now; I'll be back in about two hours." Usui walked into the room and put his arms around my waist. I giggled when he started to rub my belly.

Satsuki left with Takumi and I yawned and hoped Usui didn't notice.

"You're tired." Usui looked at me disapprovingly and I pouted and he sighed and pulled me to the bedroom. He took off my clothes and put one of his big shirts on me. Usui changed into his boxers and put me in bed before climbing in next to me and wrapping his arms around me. He immediately lifted up the shirt slightly and rubbed my belly gently.

"I want to feel the baby kick." Usui mumbled into my hair. I giggled and he kissed the back of my neck.

"It's going to take a little while before you can feel the baby kick." I giggled when I heard Usui make a frustrated sound. I turned around and kissed him gently.

"I'm sure they'll figure out that daddy wants them to kick and they'll kick for you." I kissed Usui gently and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him before falling asleep to his heartbeat.

**I apologize for not updating in forever, I had extra time this weekend so I wrote the chapter as fast as I could. It's 1:50 in the morning right now, I didn't want to go to sleep without updating the story. I would love to get a few reviews! I am truly sorry about my crazy update schedule. I really need to make more time for my fanfictions. I would love to get some input so please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. It was pretty short so I hope I'll be able to update again pretty soon. To the people who are still reading this story, thank you so much for supporting it even with all of my stupid updating.**


End file.
